Friendly Competition
by ijustliketowatch
Summary: It starts with Sara flirting with Felicity to tease Oliver, but like all high-stakes games, things escalate quickly.
1. Games

This started as a drabble inspired by p0cketw0tch's post on Tumblr about Sara flirting with Felicity to tease Oliver and I got so much positive feedback that I decided to make a story of it. The first chapter is the same, but after that it's all new.

* * *

Oliver wonders if Felicity would be into it. He _knows_ Sara would be. Not just because he has very distinct memories of her sharing intense make out sessions with other girls during parties pre-island either. No, she's been turning on the charm with Felicity since the beginning.

The first thing Sara said to her was, "you're cute." Sure, Felicity had just gone on one of her awkward rambles and the statement is generally pretty accurate, but even if that moment were an aberration, everything about their interactions since has only solidified it in his mind. Sara is pursuing Felicity.

In fact, she's flirting with her right now. The only question is whether Felicity is aware of it. Oliver looks across the room from the work station where he's fashioning arrows to where the women are literally circling each other on the training mats and wonders how she could possibly miss it. Sara wasn't exactly subtle when she suggested this little sparring session and Felicity hadn't put up much of a fight, figuratively speaking. Literally speaking, she's putting up a rather good fight. They've only just started, but Felicity is doing surprisingly well. Though Oliver suspects Sara's taking it easy on her. He could have easily taken Felicity to the ground by now.

The arrowhead he's attaching to the wooden shaft suddenly slips in his hand and he's just deciding he's got to focus when he comes to understand the game Sara is playing here. Felicity, having grown cocky because of how well she's doing, makes a mistake and gets too close. Sara quickly takes advantage, twisting Felicity's body so her back is pressed to Sara's front. She leans in and whispers something in Felicity's ear and the latter smiles before elbowing Sara in the stomach and squirming out of her grasp. Felicity steps back to the edge of the mat, squaring her stance to ready herself for Sara's next move and smiles mischievously, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth.

Well, that settles it, the flirting must be mutual. Oliver's seen that look before, though this is one of the few times he's seen it directed at anyone but himself. It can be tough to tell what does and doesn't constitute flirting with Felicity. At least half the words out of her mouth are accidentally suggestive, so distinguishing the things she actually _means_ to say isn't always easy. But he has never seen her look at Diggle like that during their training sessions.

Damn Diggle. This wouldn't be happening if he weren't home sick with the flu. Oliver's got to find a way to focus on something other than the frankly delicious sounds Felicity and Sara are making as they spar. He looks down at the pile of arrows he's made and decides his best option is to go over to the grindstone and sharpen them. That will at least drown them out.

Unfortunately, doing so also puts him closer to the training mats. So, he's got a front row seat when Sara finally succeeds in knocking Felicity to the ground, landing on top of her in a way that has nothing to do with self defense. She leans down to playfully snarl in Felicity's face and Felicity responds with a laugh that Oliver thinks might be the most distracting sound of all. But that's nothing compared to the way he feels when Sara helps Felicity off the floor and then looks directly at him, smiling like the cat who ate the canary.

Mother of God. She's doing this on purpose. He had explained to Sara–repeatedly–that Felicity and he were nothing more than coworkers and good friends, but he should have known she was up to something by the sly tone in her voice every time she asked. And this whole performance doesn't change their relationship, of course. Felicity is just his friend and she and Sara can flirt as much as they want, but a man would have to be dead to ignore this. And Oliver feels very much alive right now.

He shakes his head a bit to clear his mind and then commits himself to sharpening arrows with renewed vigor. That is, until he sees Sara slam Felicity to the ground again out of the corner of his eye. The move seems unnecessarily rough and he's just about to protest on his friend's behalf (if only to wipe that smug look off Sara's face) when Felicity surprises them both. With a move he knows for a fact she didn't learn from Diggle, Felicity twists her body and strikes out with her arm so Sara is knocked backwards, falling flat on her back. Before she can move, Felicity pounces and ends up on her knees, straddling Sara's hips and holding down her hands with hers. She looks just as smug as Sara did a moment earlier, but Oliver finds it maddening for an entirely different reason.

Suddenly, he's reminded of what he's supposed to be doing by the ugly sound of the arrowhead slipping on the grindstone. Before he can react, the arrow slips in his loose grip and the bottom edge of the arrowhead catches on the stone, sending the arrow flying across the room where it clatters loudly against a weapon rack. When he looks back to where Felicity still sits atop Sara, he finds the former looking confused and the latter looking downright triumphant.

"You OK over there, Ollie?" Sara asks in mock concern.

"I think I've just been sitting too long," he says and stands, turning off the grindstone as he does. "Think I need a few minutes on the salmon ladder. Get the blood pumping," he adds, annoyed with himself and her. However, that changes a moment later when he catches Felicity's reaction to his decision, smiling and biting her bottom lip the same way she did earlier. Sara notices it too and Oliver can't help but feel smug at the look of jealousy that flits across her face. She turns to look at him then, her expression a mixture of anger and possessiveness that's also clearly a challenge. Oliver smirks back at her and then removes his shirt.

Two can play this game.


	2. Two or More Players

Now to see how Sara feels about this whole situation.

* * *

God damn it, Oliver.

Sara knows he's competitive and good at improvising in a fight, but she really thought she had him beat. She is the one laying on the ground with Felicity straddling her hips, after all. But, of course, she forgot his ultimate trump card: those abs. They were nice before the island, but now they're impossible to ignore. She hasn't felt that way about him in a long time, but even she isn't immune.

She _knows_ Felicity isn't. It was hard to miss the hungry look on her face when Oliver brought up the salmon ladder and it was impossible to miss the way she unconsciously ground herself against Sara when he took his shirt off.

She's got to get Felicity's attention back on her. So, she grips the other woman's hands a little harder in hers and slides them straight up above her head along the ground so Felicity is forced to lean down. It has the added benefit of making her turn from Oliver and she looks down with that sexy, mischievous smile on her face that Sara's grown so fond of.

"Nice move, Smoak," she says. "I'll have to compliment Diggle on his training techniques."

"Diggle didn't teach me that one," Felicity replies, but, unfortunately, doesn't elaborate. Even more unfortunate, she climbs off Sara and stands, reaching down a hand to help her up. Sara quirks her brow questioningly, but Felicity just smiles and turns away, contemplating Oliver as he stretches on the other side of the mats.

Not for the first time, Sara looks after her and wonders if Felicity has any idea how sexy she can be. At the very least, she seems to have an idea of how physically attractive she is. Few women can wear a tight dress as well as Felicity Smoak can. But when it comes to the way she teases them both or how aware she is of this little game Sara's started, she isn't sure. In the time they've known each other, Sara's come to believe that Felicity's most charming moments are those she doesn't plan, but they also made it pretty difficult to discern if she was even interested. She eventually found a surefire indicator, though. Her favorite thing about Felicity's guilelessness (besides the sexually suggestive verbal gaffes, of course), is her seeming inability to control her facial expressions. All a thought has to do is flit across her mind and it's written all over her face.

Right now, for instance, she's staring at Oliver with unbridled lust. Which wouldn't be so annoying if he weren't aware of it. He stands up from where he's stretching on the floor and gives Felicity a wolflike grin that has her blushing and turning away in embarrassment.

This just won't do. Sara may have asked Felicity to train with her hoping to torture Oliver, but she'll be damned if he thinks he's going to turn the tables and steal Felicity out from under her-so to speak. In her experience, Felicity is an equal opportunity ogler. So, she reaches down and takes off her shirt too, leaving her standing in just workout pants and a black sports bra. Felicity's reaction is immediate and she eyes Sara's body with the same look she was giving Oliver a moment before.

"OK," Sara says to draw her eyes upward, "let's see if you can do that again." Felicity doesn't respond, just nods dumbly with her mouth still agape. She squares her stance and her forehead crinkles as she gets that adorable little serious look on her face that means she's thinking through a problem. She finally makes her move, but Sara can see after one step that she's telegraphing her attack and dodges it easily. They continue to circle each other and though Felicity's staring pretty intently at Sara's abdomen as they do, she seems unwilling to place her hands on the bare skin. On the one hand, Sara appreciates that she doesn't take advantage of the situation considering what Sara's told her about her past (though it seems a little ironic given that Felicity seems to have no problem with intimate physical contact in all other situations). On the other hand, she took off her shirt for a reason.

The next time Felicity swings at her, Sara ducks down to avoid it and grabs her leg. She lightly checks her in the stomach with her shoulder and then twists her to the ground so that Felicity is on her back and she's kneeling next to her with Felicity's leg still cradled under her arm.

"Got you," Sara says triumphantly. Felicity smiles up at her, narrowing her eyes in challenge, and Sara drops her leg, letting her fingers linger on the exposed skin just below the hem of Felicity's workout shorts. She seems to notice and she looks like she's going to say something about it as Sara helps her up when she's suddenly distracted by the clanging sounds of Oliver climbing the salmon ladder. Sara looks over too and while she won't deny it's impressive, she can feel Felicity's attention slipping away from her with every clank of the bar. It also doesn't help that Oliver is smirking while he does it.

"Try again," Sara commands a little roughly and Felicity snaps her head around to look at her again. As before, she gets that serious look on her face as she prepares to attack and as before, Sara easily avoids her. This time, however, she grabs Felicity's wrist with one hand and grips her shoulder with the other, kicking her in the back of the knee and forcing her to a kneeling position. Felicity, looks up at her, clearly annoyed at getting taken down so easily when she's distracted yet again as the sounds from the salmon ladder suddenly cease.

Sara turns to see Oliver hanging beneath the bar about three quarters of the way up. He pulls himself up so that he's holding his body flat above the bar, almost parallel with the sides of the ladder. The move seems effortless, like he's doing it without a thought, but it's clearly calculated to draw Felicity's attention. And it works.

"Again," Sara growls and pulls Felicity up from the ground. She looks a little startled at Sara's roughness, but doesn't comment. They take their positions on the mats again and this time, Sara doesn't wait for Felicity to move. She lunges at her and though Felicity quickly sidesteps her first attack, Sara catches her a moment later, tackling her to the ground and landing so she's laying on top of her between her legs.

"Oof, OK," Felicity grunts after they land. "I give, you win," she grumbles. "Now spare my life."

"I'm sorry," Sara says, her voice full of the regret she feels for getting so aggressive. "Are you OK?" she asks softly and moves her hands to the sides of Felicity's face. She smiles up at her and brings a hand up to encircle Sara's wrist comfortingly.

"I'm fine," Felicity says softly and looks at Sara so reassuringly that it reminds her of all the reasons she started flirting with her in the first place. Her fingers brush through the edges of Felicity's hair and-on impulse-she lifts Felicity's head up slightly so she can take her hair out of its ponytail, muttering, "I love how you look with your hair down," as she does.

But she makes the mistake of turning Felicity to face Oliver and she can actually see the moment Felicity shifts her focus to him. She turns a jealous eye toward him and finds Oliver hanging upside down from the salmon ladder doing possibly the hottest crunches in the history of crunches. She understands perfectly why Felicity wants to watch, but that doesn't mean she has to stand for it. She leans forward onto her elbows and runs her fingers through Felicity's hair, delighting in how beautiful she looks with its soft waves splayed out around her face. Felicity turns back to her then, her expression tender at first but turning desirous when she quickly glances at where Sara's lips hover just inches from hers and Sara decides she's done playing games. At this point, she's got nothing to lose.

And the gamble pays off better than she expects. Felicity doesn't hesitate; the moment their lips meet, her whole body responds. Her thighs squeeze more tightly around Sara's waist and her nails scrape deliciously over the skin of her back, moving over the scars like she doesn't even notice them. Sara's just thinking that Felicity is a phenomenal kisser and sliding both hands under her shirt when a terrific crashing sound draws their attention. She looks across the room and finds Oliver sprawled out on the floor under the salmon ladder, scrubbing a hand through his hair and looking a little dazed.

"Are you ok?" Felicity asks, worried.

"I'm fine," he replies, picking himself up off the ground and avoiding their gazes. "I'll give you two some space," he adds, his face flushed—likely from some combination of embarrassment, arousal and the physical strain of his workout. Sara smirks at him then, knowing she's won, and he scowls back. But then, as always, Felicity surprises them both.

"Or you could join us," she suggests, her voice deep and rough with lust.

"Well I'll be god damned," Sara mutters.

* * *

Thanks for reading and, please, let me know what you thought. I worked very hard trying to make Sara's voice distinct from Oliver's and I'd love to hear if I did.

Next chapter should be up by the end of the week.


	3. Spoils of Victory

Well, here it is. You guys begged for smut and I wrote it. I don't write a ton of it and this is by far the most complicated scene I've ever written, so I apologize if it's terrible. But at least I also did some character work so it's like 90% smut and 10% character work. Ok, 5% character work.

* * *

Felicity doesn't know what drove her to say it. Her mouth and her brain are rarely connected, but she surprises even herself with the suggestion.

Maybe it was the look on Oliver's face—both jealous and hungry. Or maybe it was the feel of Sara pressed against her—laying between her legs and slipping her hands under Felicity's shirt. Or maybe she'd just grown tired of being the prize in their little game and wanted to play too.

They haven't exactly been subtle about it. They think they have, but somehow they seemed to forget that she's the smartest person in this room. Though it hadn't really evolved into an actual game between them until today.

She had accepted Sara's offer to spar with her as harmless enough until she'd seen the sly glance the other woman had directed at Oliver. Sara's conniving had paid off too; Oliver practically became a cartoon wolf as he watched them train and when he'd made his counter move (a.k.a. removed his shirt) she had almost been the one to wolf whistle. And while she enjoyed watching their little competition escalate until finally culminating in her current position underneath Sara, she'd been well aware of their competition over her for weeks—even if they hadn't.

Felicity had pretty much given up hope after Oliver slept with Isabel. She knew he thought he was giving her hope with that little speech about not starting a relationship with someone he wanted a future with, but it had the opposite effect. She couldn't just wait for him to be ready. She didn't deserve that. So, when Barry came to town and showed interest, she didn't hesitate to show it back. Oliver's extreme jealousy had just been a side benefit.

She had been surprised to watch him become so possessive of her so quickly, passive-aggressively (and likely unconsciously) taking her attention from Barry any chance he could. Yet she knew it couldn't last. When Barry had inevitably returned to Central City, she assumed Oliver would return to treating her with the same detachment as before. But then, almost at the same moment that Barry left, Sara reappeared.

Felicity had assumed that Oliver and Sara would gravitate towards each other, finally fulfilling the Queen-Lance union that fate seemed determined to orchestrate. So, she was surprised to realize that Sara's attentions were entirely focused on her. Sara was an insatiable flirt and Felicity had flirted back, at first, because she liked the attention, but eventually she came to really like Sara.

As it was with the other women she had been with, Felicity's attraction was mostly physical in the beginning. She became enamored with those full, pouty lips and the astounding body. She even liked that Sara was a little shorter than her when she wore heels, making her feel like less of a dwarf when Oliver and Diggle towered over her. She liked the way Sara didn't tease her when she said something embarrassing. She liked the way Sara often took the time to ask her opinion about the crime fighting business in a way that Oliver still so rarely did. However, it was all the conversations that really did it.

Felicity hadn't realized how much she needed another person to talk to about her secret life outside of Oliver and Diggle until Sara became part of the team. It was nice to have another woman to commiserate with and, unlike Oliver, Sara had been more than willing to share. While she had seemed even more tortured than Oliver when they first met, once she was back in Starling City for good, she became more like the girl she was before the island—or at least, what Felicity _assumed_ she had been like before the island.

Night after night, at her desk while Oliver and Diggle trained or over comms while Sara went out on patrol, they would talk; usually nothing important, just Felicity chattering about her day or Sara telling her stories about her life before and after the island. Soon enough, it became something they did after work too. After one particularly brutal fight against a gang of thugs left both her and Oliver a little worse for the wear, Felicity suggested Sara go out for a drink with her. Then that had become part of their routine too and Felicity found that she looked forward to that alone time with Sara. She hadn't really given much thought to inviting Diggle or Oliver along that first night, the former because he had Lyla and the latter because she just assumed he wouldn't want to go.

Yet after that incident, Oliver's behavior changed. The first thing she noticed was the staring. Oliver had always had this watchful intensity, but any time she and Sara were near each other, she would catch him watching them, a curious little expression on his face that became more covetous as time passed. But she had assumed that was about Sara, not her. Until he stopped staring and actually started interrupting them.

It began with him joining in on their conversations over comms. He had always just listened in silence before, heaving an annoyed sigh or muttering a resigned, "can you two continue this later?" Then, one day, he initiated the conversation, asking her something about work and then reminiscing over the tedious meeting they had sat through that morning. Sara had quickly interrupted with an excuse about a robbery that turned out to be nothing when Oliver arrived. She hadn't thought it was a deliberate move by Sara at the time, but both of them became increasingly blatant in their attempts to distract her from the other after that.

Still, she had thought she was misreading the signs, possibly going crazy from spending too much time in the company of hyper-attractive people whose default emotional setting was repression. But when she caught Diggle shaking his head disapprovingly after Oliver unnecessarily demanded she extract the information from an encrypted drive right then, thereby preventing her from going out for her usual drinks with Sara, she knew.

From then on, she started playing too, but her maneuvers were much subtler. She commenced with her clothing. The skirts got shorter, the necklines plunged lower. She knew how effective it was by how often she caught Oliver watching her from his desk and the way Sara snapped her neck around to gawk every time she walked into the Verdant basement. Her next move was more calculated, involved more work. She had always been pretty physically familiar with friends, a habit she had learned from her mother and her gregarious affection for everyone. But she had become more so with Oliver and Sara, letting her hand linger a moment too long on Oliver's arm or playfully touching Sara's side as they joked around. Her favorite part, though, was making the other jealous by being too affectionate with one while in the presence of the other. She soon extended the tactic to mere conversation as well, always paying more attention to whichever one she wasn't currently talking to.

And all the while they hadn't caught on. Even Diggle, always the most observant, had been slow to understand, finally just asking outright.

"I'm rooting for Sara," he had said with an admiring smirk when she confessed to her game. Felicity, however, watched their little competition with a degree of detachment. She would have accepted either, but the prospect of both? Now that's an ideal outcome.

Which brings her back to the present moment.

Sara and Oliver seem frozen in place, clearly never even considering that she knew about their little competition. Oliver's standing there, mouth hanging open and eyes glazed over, when his brain finally seems to grind into motion again. He glances questioningly toward Sara and suddenly narrows his eyes, his shoulders squaring and his hands clenching to fists so he looks a little like a predator preparing to attack. Sara's body language changes too. She pushes onto her knees in a crouching position and slides Felicity's body closer. She's surprised they don't growl. They have both done it before, which she admits always turns her on. As does how territorial they're being with her right now, but they could be here for hours if she leaves it up to these two to make a decision.

So, she takes her hand from Sara's side and reaches out to Oliver. He gives Sara a triumphant smirk and starts to walk toward them, but suddenly stops halfway there. Felicity pouts unhappily, thinking he's changed his mind, but Oliver holds up an index finger and then walks in the other direction.

Felicity's going to ask him what could possibly be more pressing right now when she's distracted by the feeling of Sara tugging at the hem of her shirt. She turns her head to find her smiling wickedly and Felicity quickly leans up so Sara can pull the fabric over her head. She tosses the shirt to the side and then lays down again, covering Felicity's body with hers. She hums contentedly at the feel of their skin pressed together and Sara smiles before leaning down and quickly licking Felicity's bottom lip. With a sigh, Felicity parts her lips and kisses Sara again.

It's been awhile since she's been with a woman (which reminds her that she really must give Caroline a call and see how she's doing), but she remembers how much she enjoys it as she runs her hands over Sara's sides. Men are always so angular, so hard, she likes that women feel a little softer. Not that the way Sara is kissing her is terribly soft. She likes it though, she intentionally worked her into this frenzy after all.

Sara's lips leave hers, her teeth lightly nipping at Felicity's bottom lip before moving lower. She hums her approval when Felicity scrapes her nails lightly on her back and Felicity likes the roughness of the scars even if she doesn't like thinking about how Sara got them. Luckily, she's distracted from those thoughts when Sara slips her fingers under Felicity's sports bra, arching up and fisting her hands in Sara's hair.

She's even more distracted when Sara's mouth trails lower, her breath ghosting over Felicity's stomach and tickling her. Sara smiles up at her for a second and Felicity is just considering how much she likes this view when Oliver reappears. She smiles up at him and finds him staring at Sara, eyes narrowed in jealously. When his eyes snap to hers, he licks his lips and Felicity thinks she might pass out. He kneels down next to them and throws a handful of condoms on the ground nearby and she finds the gesture at once smart and presumptuous and probably a pretty accurate assessment of what's about to happen.

"I was worried you ran away," Felicity jokes as Oliver leans down and braces his arms on either side of her body.

"What kind of crime fighter would I be if I got scared off by this?" he asks and gives her a roguish smile. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes and then reaches up to pull him toward her. She's just about to finally find out what it's like to kiss Oliver Queen when she gasps as Sara bites the skin of her abdomen sharp enough to leave a mark–probably intentionally. Oliver snaps his head to look at Sara and grabs the hand she has at Felicity's hip. Felicity can't see Oliver's face, but she suspects from the way Sara's eyes narrow that they're doing that territorial animal thing again.

"Play nice, you two," she admonishes. Their hands tighten against her hip and they turn to look at her, their faces so full of desire for her that Felicity loses the skills of coherent thought for a moment. They move toward her at the same moment, the determination on their faces suggesting that maybe they aren't quite done competing.

Instead of bracing himself over her again, Oliver gently lays himself down so he's draped over Felicity's abdomen. He keeps himself from pressing his full weight on her by leaning on his elbow slightly and while Felicity suspects that he chose this position because it's more intimate, he probably also wanted to find a way to block her view of Sara.

"Where were we?" Oliver asks huskily and leans toward her. Felicity expects him to kiss her right away. Instead, he acts like a gentleman and not a legendary, skirt-chasing playboy and takes his time.

He scoots up her body a bit so his chest is pressed to hers and reaches up the hand of the arm that isn't supporting his weight to gently touch her face. He traces his thumb along her lips and then tucks her hair behind her ear. Felicity reaches up, snaking one hand under his arm to rest on his back where she can feel the still-sweaty muscles of his shoulders while dragging the nails of her other hand through the stubble on his cheek. When he finally leans down and kisses her, softly pressing his lips to hers before gently running his tongue between them, she marvels at how he tastes even better than she dreamed.

Felicity almost completely forgets Sara is even there as she kisses Oliver–peripherally aware of her removing her shoes and socks and running her hands up her legs–when she feels Sara slip her fingers under the waistband of her shorts and panties and pull them off. She moans against Oliver's lips, but still keeps most of her focus on him–until she feels Sara throw one of her legs over her shoulder and darts her tongue out to taste her.

Felicity gasps and tries to arch her hips upward but can't because of Oliver's bulk pressing her down. His face is scrunched up in annoyance that she's being distracted from him and he leans up and starts to turn his head to look at Sara, but Felicity grabs his face and pulls his mouth down to hers again. No way she's going to let him stop her. She presses her leg against Sara's back, urging her on, and feels the other woman smile against her thigh before licking her again.

She tries to give Oliver the same attention as before, but it's hard to ignore how talented Sara's tongue is. She can feel how annoyed he is that he's not responsible for the way she wriggles under him when he grabs her arms and places them on the ground up above her head, intertwining their fingers and then biting her bottom lip. It works for a moment, but then Sara, as if she somehow knows what Oliver's doing, grazes her teeth against her. She moans and tips her head back, pulling her mouth from Oliver's and he gives a little growl of frustration. He lets go of her hands so he can lift himself up onto his knees and she worries he's going to distract Sara until his hands fall to her sides and he lifts her up slightly so he can unhook the clasp of her bra.

And suddenly, Oliver has her full attention. He smiles wickedly when he removes the fabric and tosses it away and then lays down again. He doesn't touch her right away and even when he finally slides his hands up her sides, it's not quite in the way she wants him to, just grazing the edges of her breasts. His mouth leaves hers and starts to trail down her neck and she finds the feel of his stubble against her skin is just as wonderful as she always imagined it would be. It feels even better when he gently scrapes it against the sensitive skin of her chest, but it's nothing compared to the way it feels when he sucks one nipple into his mouth and pinches the other between his fingers. She moans and fists her hands in his hair and feels him smile against her skin.

As much as she enjoys what Oliver is doing, though, Felicity doesn't completely forget Sara's movements. How could she? Yet she knows Sara is just as unhappy to share her as Oliver is when she feels the other woman roughly push two fingers into her. She yelps Sara's name and feels Oliver's grip on her tighten.

Spurred on by the other, Oliver and Sara both seem determined to totally draw Felicity's attention, but what they don't seem to realize is that what they're doing isn't registering as separate sensations anymore. Instead, it's become one glorious feeling of pleasure. So, when she comes not long after, it's as much because of _what_ they're doing as it is about the fact that she convinced them to do it together. Neither of them stop when she cries out, building her toward something new until she actually has to push them away.

Felicity sits up and looks at them, feeling a little twinge of pride at how they're looking at her with rapt attention. Sara moves first, leaning forward toward her when Oliver's hand flashes out and grips her shoulder firmly. Sara rounds on him and Felicity knows if she doesn't say something, this might devolve into a fist fight.

"Stop," Felicity intercedes. "Either you two find a way to get along or I leave right now," she threatens and it clearly works because they both turn and look at each other. She doesn't know what she expected them to do, but she's shocked when Oliver pulls Sara to him, crashing his mouth to hers. Sara responds just as passionately and while it still looks like a fist fight, it's a definite improvement.

Felicity's not sure why Oliver and Sara are so competitive. Probably something to do with whatever happened between them on the island, which–despite everything–she still doesn't know much about. She does, however, know that watching them make out right now is the hottest thing she's ever seen. Oliver licks hungrily at Sara's mouth and Felicity's just thinking that it's nice to see them literally kiss and make up and share a moment that isn't about her when she realizes this moment is at least partially about her too. Oliver grabs Sara's hand from where it's gripping his neck and brings it to his mouth, sucking on the fingers that were teasing Felicity moments ago. He closes his eyes and moans softy at the taste and suddenly, Felicity is tired of just sitting back and watching them.

She scoots toward him and reaches for his belt buckle, guessing from the bulge in his pants that he's probably as desperate to get them off as she suddenly is. He stays focused on Sara, though, until Felicity's fingers slip under the waistband of his pants, her nails scraping against his stomach. He groans and they both turn toward her and she feels a little self-conscious for a moment, worrying that she won't live up to their expectations after all the weeks of competition between them. But seeing Oliver turn from Sara to reach for her snaps her out of it.

"Wait," she says and pushes against his abs to stop him. "Undress her," she adds and nods toward Sara. He does what she asks with surprisingly minimal frowning, reaching out and helping Sara remove her bra. Felicity can do nothing but stare for a moment until she's reminded of what she was doing when Sara stands to kick off her shoes and Oliver tugs at her pants.

She turns her eyes down again and quickly unbuttons and unzips his pants, momentarily distracting him from Sara when he has to lean up so she can slide the material off him. She huffs in frustration when she reaches his feet and remembers she didn't take off his shoes. Luckily, she slips them off easily because she might have lost her mind if she had had to untangle shoe laces in her state. When she finally does pull his clothes off, she looks up to find both Oliver and Sara staring at her, him sitting, her still standing, all of them finally naked.

Felicity crawls toward Oliver, looking into Sara's eyes and reaches out to run her hand over Sara's ass before she turns her gaze back to Oliver. He's looking at her in a way she never imagined he would and she leans in to kiss his lips at the same moment she wraps her hand around his cock. He groans and tilts his head back and Felicity kisses down his neck as she pumps him slowly and firmly.

Oliver leans back on his hands as she moves down and Sara seems unsure what to do, so Felicity pushes her so she turns slightly toward him, but they still don't catch on. So, she slides her hand down to the base of Oliver's cock and, without breaking eye contact with him slowly licks his tip. He shuts his eyes and groans and when he opens them again she tilts her head slightly toward Sara and he finally understands. He grabs Sara's hips in both his hands and turns her to face him and then lifts one of her legs over his shoulder. Felicity sees Sara fist her hand in Oliver's hair when he reaches up and strokes his fingers against her. She watches him for a moment, mesmerized and maybe a little jealous that Oliver is touching Sara, but then she feels Oliver rock against her hand and she smiles smugly.

She focuses on him after that, swirling her tongue around his tip and then sucking gently while she works him with her hand. Once he's fully hard, she licks him from base to tip before taking him into her mouth and sucking slowly back up to his tip. He groans and she glances up to see him thrust his fingers into Sara and hears her gasp. She continues to tease him, alternating between bobbing her head along his length and stroking him with her hand. After a few minutes, Felicity takes him into her mouth as far as she can and holds herself there, sliding her hand down to cup and squeeze him. She sucks hard and feels him twitch in her mouth slightly, getting a small taste of what it would be like if he came right now. But she doesn't want that yet, so she pulls back and sits back on her heels, watching him move his fingers between Sara's thighs. She comes a moment later and Felicity can see her lose the ability to stand from the way Sara throws her head back and Oliver's hand tightens on her hip to catch her. His hand slows as she grows quieter until he finally slides his fingers out and grips the leg she still has over his shoulder.

Sara's head drops down and her hand moves to squeeze the hand Oliver has at her hip. Felicity wishes she could see their faces as they, presumably, stare at each other. Maybe it would help her understand whatever part of their history or power dynamics initiated this whole situation. She starts to crawl towards them when her hand lands next to the pile of condoms Oliver threw on the floor earlier and she realizes there's a better way of getting their attention.

Felicity picks up one of the packets and tears it open, the sound instantly drawing their focus to her. Oliver groans as she rolls the condom on and she looks up again to see Sara moving toward her. Their lips crash together with so much force that she's almost knocked backwards, but Sara pulls her in and holds her up so they're kneeling in front of each other. Felicity is almost overwhelmed by how much she likes feeling Sara pressed against and her hands roam over the other woman's body because she can't decide what she wants to feel most.

She's so focused on Sara that she briefly forgets that Oliver's even there, but she gets a vivid reminder when she feels his hand slide between her thighs from behind. She sits higher up on her knees in surprise, unintentionally moving away from him, but Oliver's other hand grabs her hip, slowly bringing her back to her original position so he can more firmly press his other hand against her. Felicity spreads her legs wider and pushes her hips back, giving him more access; she's just getting used to how warm and big and nice his hand feels when he replaces it with the tip of his cock. She moans into Sara's mouth and before she fully comes to terms with what's about to happen, Oliver buries himself into her completely with one deliciously sharp thrust.

She gasps out his name and unconsciously pushes back from Sara so her back is pressed flush against Oliver's chest. He sucks a hickey onto her neck and snakes his arm around her body so he can squeeze her breast. He tries to move the hand that's on her hip forward to rest between her legs, but she feels Sara's hand stop him. Felicity opens her eyes to find Sara sending a possessive look in Oliver's direction. She quickly takes their hands in hers–annoyed that they won't just get over it already–and places Oliver's palm on Sara's hip while her other hand wraps around Sara's neck so she can pull her mouth down onto hers again.

Felicity pulls Sara's body flush against her with her other hand and it's then that it suddenly hits her just how insane this scenario is. Even as she spent weeks pitting them against each other, goading them, she never imagined she would end up pressed between Sara and Oliver. She's distracted from the thought, though, when Oliver pulls back and then slams into her again, drawing her full attention.

After that, she decides it's time to stop thinking and concentrate on how they feel. She feels Sara's arm drape over her shoulder and land on Oliver's head, pushing his mouth more firmly against her neck. She feels Oliver pull Sara closer so that his arm is now firmly trapped between them, possessively squeezing her breast. She slides her own hand from Sara's back to her chest so she can do the same to her and feels a little self-conscious that her own might not feel as good. But then Sara erases that thought from her mind when she moves her hand between them and strokes Felicity's clit. She fists her hand in Sara's hair and drops her mouth to Sara's neck, biting down on the skin to stifle her moans, which are growing loader and more desperate with every thrust of Oliver's hips and movement of Sara's hand.

When her orgasm comes, she completely loses herself in it, knowing that it is without a doubt, the best feeling she's ever experienced. Again, neither Sara nor Oliver stop moving and just as she's finally coming down, she realizes Oliver isn't far behind as his movements become more erratic. And as much as she wants to feel him come inside her, she doesn't want Sara to be left out. So, she reluctantly pushes Sara back and tries to escape Oliver's grip.

"Oliver," she groans as she moves and he loosens his hold on her enough that she can, regretfully, move off of him. She uses the last of her strength to extricate herself from between them and then flops down on her back next to them. They stare at her, their faces resembling two puppies who've just had their favorite toy taken away and she almost laughs at how pathetic they look.

Felicity rearranges herself so she has a good view of them and then smacks her hands together; as eloquent of an expression of what she wants as she can manage right now. Oliver and Sara turn and stare at each other for a moment, both panting, both deciding, when all of sudden they're moving. Oliver pulls off the condom he's wearing while Sara opens a new one. They both fumble to roll it on and once they do, Oliver lunges at her, knocking Sara back. She gasps when he thrusts into her and he grabs both her hands in his and slams them to the mats above her head, setting a grueling pace. But, unsurprisingly, Sara doesn't seem content to sit back and cede control. So, with a move almost identical to the one Felicity used on her earlier Sara twists Oliver and ends up on top, straddling his hips and moving with the same desperate need he displayed a moment ago.

Oliver shuts his eyes with a groan and grabs Sara's hips so hard that Felicity expects she'll have bruises there. Sara shuts her eyes as well, placing both hands on Oliver's chest to steady herself. Felicity watches them, totally mesmerized and trying to wrap her head around the idea that this is even happening but too busy enjoying watching them to really devote much thought to it.

Felicity sees Oliver slide his hand from Sara's hip to her clit and she cries out in pleasure almost the moment his fingers touch her. Oliver loses control soon after, practically roaring when he does. The two of them continue to rock against each other for a few moments before slowing to a stop. Sara collapses onto Oliver's chest and presses her forehead to his as they both try to slow their breathing.

"That was _so_ hot," Felicity mutters and Oliver and Sara laugh in unison. Sara lifts her head to look down into Oliver's face and they both smile and shake their heads, which Felicity hopes doesn't become a thing between them because she's already pretty self-conscious at her lack of a brain-to-mouth filter. They both turn to look at her, their expressions like dueling versions of smugness. Sara moves off of Oliver and crawls toward her and he follows a moment later after discarding the condom.

They end up laying on either side of her. Sara settles herself on Felicity's left and immediately buries her hand in Felicity's hair so she can turn her head to kiss her. Her hand slides down Felicity's neck as they do and it's just starting to slide lower when she feels Oliver press himself against her, the surprisingly still-hard length of his cock against her thigh drawing her attention. He grabs her chin and turns her toward him, roughly pressing his lips to hers and licking into her mouth the moment he does. She forgets about the movement of Sara's hand until it wraps around her breast, gasping and turning from Oliver when Sara pinches her nipple. Her focus turns to Sara's mouth then and she's only dimly aware of Oliver's scruff bristling against the skin of her neck until he slips his hand between her thighs.

"Ok, you two, that's enough," she says and pushes them back by their shoulders. "The game's over," she says sternly. "We all won. I'm not the rope in your little tug-of-war anymore. You're driving me insane." They both stare at her a moment–Oliver with his mouth pressed into a hard line and a quizzical brow and Sara doing that cute pouty thing with her lips and her forehead crinkled in the middle–and then they suddenly turn to look at each other. Some silent exchange happens and they turn and give her matching devilish grins. Uh-oh. They both lean down at the same time and kiss the sides of her neck, Oliver licking at her pulse point and Sara nibbling at her jaw.

This is what she gets for playing games with two people who are so fond of breaking the rules. But as they both start to move down her body, making her moan when they each take one of her nipples in their mouths, she decides to just lay back and enjoy their game. Because, ultimately, she's the one who wins.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please leave a review. It's the least you could to after I spent many stressful hours writing this in public.


End file.
